Many boats have underwater lights fitted to their hull. The lights are typically located beneath the water level in use and, in the event of a globe failure, must be removed from the water so that the globe can be replaced. Accordingly, globes are often not replaced until the boat is raised from the water, which is a costly and therefore infrequent occurrence.
There exist underwater and other mounted lights having consumable components which can be removed in situ. However, such lights usually have an exposed window sealing arrangement that can be prone to corrosion and leakage.
Furthermore, presently available underwater lights use water to keep the lights cool. This is necessary since without the cooling effect of the water, seals of the sealing arrangements of such lights can be damaged by the heat of the lights. As a result, when used on boats, it is necessary to turn the lights off when the boat is planing since the lights invariably rise out of the water.
For example, many underwater or other mounted lights have a metal housing of a bronze or stainless steel material, to which a glass window assembly is fitted. The glass window assembly typically includes a window holder, a glass window and a seal mounted there-between so as to impede water from entering the metal housing. The window assembly is relatively complicated in its construction and can be prone to leakage when the seal wears out. Furthermore, since the housing is electrically conductive it can cause galvanic corrosion of itself or a mounting plate or wall if such components are also of metal.
It will be appreciated that since glass is inherently brittle, it can be damaged, at least by cracking, when exposed to impact. As a result, presently available lights mounted in public areas are often damaged by vandals or environmental conditions.